The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding a shirt to retain the shirt sleeves in the correct position for pressing.
Shirt pressing machines are used by commercial laundries to press the sleeves of dress shirts after the laundering process. The pressing machines typically include a pair of vertically extending sleeve supports over which the shirt is placed and then pressed. Operators of the machines have pulled the sleeves over the supports and then press down, with their hands, on the garment in the location between the sleeves to maintain them taut during the pressing operations. However, due to frequent burns and other operator-related injuries, pressing machines today are typically designed to require two-handed operation to start the pressing operation. Although this design helps prevent injuries, it does not enable the operator to hold the shirt sleeves taut when the pressing operation begins. In some commercial laundries, a weighted object, such as a beanbag, has been placed between the sleeves to keep them taut. Others disable the two handed operation so that the shirt can be held in place, thereby increasing the risk of injury.
Shirt pressing machines are known that hold the shirt in the area between the sleeves. These are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,308 to Peyton et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,044 to Belmont. Each of these machines requires pivotal movement of the member that holds the shirt taut prior to pressing. To achieve this, the member must be pivotally secured to the machine behind the area where the member is to act. Such a design is not practical on today""s commercial pressing machines, which are compact and typically have other parts of the machine immediately behind the area in which the member is located. For example, the main hydraulic cylinder used to activate the press elements is typically located immediately behind the member. Such a design prohibits the ability to use pivotal movement of the member, as the machine would interfere with such movement.
An apparatus for stabilizing a shirt during the pressing operation of the sleeves is provided. The apparatus comprises a frame and a clamp connected to the frame. The apparatus further includes a cylinder connected to the frame. A foot is connected to the cylinder. The foot is movable linearly between a retracted position and an extended position.
According to the present invention, there is provided a portable apparatus movable linearly to hold the sleeves taut during the pressing operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for holding a shirt taut during the pressing operation, which apparatus contains a linearly moving member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shirt pressing machine having a linearly extending foot for holding the shirt sleeves taut during the pressing operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus including a foot that includes a contact rail having an upturned end at the end thereof to prevent the foot from becoming snagged on the shirt.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for stabilizing shirts during the sleeve pressing operation that can be added to virtually any type of shirt pressing machine.